


He Should Have Been There

by SteelBlueVixen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelBlueVixen/pseuds/SteelBlueVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman feels guilty because of Superman's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Should Have Been There

He should have been there, but he was in Arkham fighting a stupid riot. He should have been there with him, he should have been there to help him. He should have been there to stop the bullet, to caught Luthor. But he haven't been there...

Now it was too late... He was in front of his grave. ''The man of steel'' was written just under Superman. Journalists were everywhere, he saw Lois Lane a couple of feet away. She didn't know she lost her best friend too. He remembered all of the Justice League have gone to Smallville to tell Martha the news. He was there to look at her composed face, he heard her cry when they exited the house. He wanted to go inside to hold her but they needed to go to the funeral.

Batman was the first to say not to reveal Superman's secret identity. They did as he said and they were now all making a speech about how great he was. Bruce couldn't remember what he said exactly, he didn't want to. All he could remember was Alfred saying to him that it wasn't his fault. The butler didn't know how it felt, it was his fault. It was always his fault. He should have been there...

All Metropolis was black for the day, he couldn't help but feel the contrast with the blue sky, the sky where he flies... flew. He returned to his home as soon as possible, he needed to be away from all of this. He wanted to be away from all of the things that remind him he should have been there. He was lying in his bed, he couldn't sleep. Usually Clark would enter by the window and kiss him right away. Or he could call him to make him come in a second. But he wasn't there to open the window or answer the call... Because of himself, Buce lost his love.

He didn't know what to do anymore, he wanted to see him badly... but he couldn't. He took the Batmobile, he didn't really control his actions at the moment. He found himself in the Metropolis' cemetery again. Just before the graveyard, he didn't know why he was there but he needed to be. He wanted to talk to him.

''There are so much things I should have told you. I should have told you that... that... Despite all our differences even if sometimes you play- played with my patience, you are- were a true friend and more than that. I hope you knew that... Yes, I said lots of times I hate you but you kno- knew it was false. I... I always loved you... Maybe not from the start... I needed a time to adjust to your boy scout attitude... But... But... I love you... I wish you could be here to hear it.'' Batman needed to fight the tears. ''You showed me there is always a bright hope and you...'' He felt a drop flow between his cheek and mask. He fell on his knees.

''I should have been here... I already miss you.'' He let his head rest on the cold marble. He cried silently for what seems an eternity...

ooOoo

He woke up in a bed, he didn't rember returning home... But it wasn't his bed, he should have fell asleep in the cemetery. Where was he ? He took time to figure out his surroundings, he knew all to well this walls. This big white walls, at first sight you could think they are made of ice but they are so warm, like their owner... It was the Fortress of Solitude... Who could have brought him here ? He get up, stumbled a little and made less than two steps before seeing a familiar silhouette. He couldn't believe it.

Superman turned around, a smile on his face. ''You're awake, I'm so glad.'' How could he smirk like that ? Didn't he know what pain he caused to him ? It made him so angry, Bruce couldn't stop himself, he punched him in the face.

''Did you know what I had to live because of you ?! And you just smile like that ? You're a fucking twat !'' He screamed, holding his hand after the punch.

Clark didn't even flinch at the blow. He took Bruce in his arms, his head resting on the shoulder of the younger one. He kissed the hurted hand. ''I'm sorry, it wasn't planned and I don't like the fact that you felt hurt by me-''

''Care to explain ?'' Bruce's voice was sharp, he wasn't in a great mood. He wanted to scream at the stupidity of the situation. Maybe it was just a painful dream to remember him what he doesn't have anymore. No, it couldn't be a dream. The warm was too real, too perfect.

''The bullet went through my body. Since it was kryptonite, it took a moment before I healed completely and I wake up in a coffin.''

''But your heartbeat...'' Bruce escaped the embrace of the kryptonian, he couldn't take the informations all at once. He needed to gather his thoughts.

''The bullet touched my heart.''

''You were burried alive...'' Bruce was two feet away from Clark now, he couldn't bear all the emotions he was feeling right now.

''When I resurfaced, I saw you asleep in front of me so I decided to take you with me. Did you capture Luthor ?''

Bruce chuckled a little hearing that. ''You come back from the dead and the first thing you think about is that.''

''That's not the first thing.'' Clark was looking right into the caped crusader's eyes, it felt so good to see his eyes looking at him. That time it was Bruce who closed the gap between them. He crashed his lips on the other man's mouth. He held him tight against his chest. He let his sorrow and worry vanish, he was there now.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like sad endings. Sorry if you're disappointed.
> 
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm french and I'm not yet used to writing in english. I can't afford a beta-reader for now. I hope you will be forgiving :)


End file.
